


If I Were Someone Brave

by RinRinTheHeckinKidd



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cars, Character Death, Citymotor, Deviates From Canon, Disney, Drama, F/M, Future, Motorcity - Freeform, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tragedy, Violence, War, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRinTheHeckinKidd/pseuds/RinRinTheHeckinKidd
Summary: Trained military sharpshooter Beau Young is stationed at a secret and secure base housing various technologies with unknown uses and abilities.  When Beau activates one of said devices she is thrust into a wormhole, sending her hundreds to thousands of years into the future. When she arrives she finds nothing but wasteland as far as the eye can see. Confused and disoriented, Beau walks for days until she stumbles upon a wall, beyond which is the utopia of Detroit Delux. Tired, hungry, and looking for answers Beau heads in, meeting and joining forces with the city's governor Abraham Kane to fight against a group from a city in the sewers, the Burners. But where do her loyalties truly lie?





	1. First Steps

"Sargent Young, Major Jamensen will see you now."

A woman nodded to the uniformed man, entering the metal door he had just left from. A stern and powerful looking man sat at a cluttered and rickety looking desk facing the door. The moment the door slid shut behind her the woman saluted him.

"At ease soldier," he said, waving his hand to her as she sat down across from him. "Miss Beau Young. Your reputation proceeds you. It's no wonder you've become a Sargent at such a young age."

"Thank you sir, it means a lot." Beau bowed her head to him as he continued.

"And because of that you will be transferred." Jamensen shuffled through the appropriate papers, not sparing Beau a glance. "Your new post will be at area 51."

"Area 51? Isn't that place really high security? No disrespect, but are you sure I should be put on the job?"

Jamensen nodded. "Even so, you're a good shot. Sharpshooters like you are one in a million." Beau thanked him for the praise, though she figured he was just trying to reassure her. "You won't be doing anything too high security. You'll only be making rounds around building 5."

Beau had no clue what building 5 was, she'd never been given access to anything in area 51, same as the majority of soldiers.

"A jeep is waiting for you there now, Sargent Young. Don't disappoint."

"Yes sir." Beau stood up and saluted Jamensen before exiting his office. She hadn't packed anything yet, but she wouldn't dare talk back to her superiors.

Following his orders almost mechanically, Beau made her way out of the small building and into the Nevada desert. Just as he said there was a military jeep parked right outside, two stone-faced military officers waiting. She hurried in and slammed the door shut as the car peeled out of the base.

The ride was silent. It was clear the two in the front weren't one for conversation, making the car ride dull. Beau tried to look out the window for some kind of entertainment, like a wild dog or really anything. But the was only met with dirt, rocks, and more dirt, making the hour or so ride feel like decades.

As the car finally came to a stop she hastily tumbled out with a heavy sigh.

"Finally! Something other than nothing!" Beau had a smile as she looked up at the gates to the secured military base. The two men got out as well, giving her a sidelong glance as she pulled herself up. They lead her into the compound, weaving through groups of soldiers patrolling the grounds.

Unlike the base she came from Area 51 seemed to have much better equipment and upkeep, for obvious reasons. The buildings that surrounded her were concrete, lacking any detail other than thick metal doors and spare windows. Beau looked to the groups of fellow soldiers going about their duties. They all seemed far more diligent than the ones back at her base. They all had something to do, be it patrol or move equipment, and when they weren't doing that they spent their time training. It was clear that there wasn't a second wasted here.

"Sargent Young."

"Y-yes!" Beau was pulled from her people watching when one of the two men turned to her. They had stopped in front of a rather small one-story building.

"This is building 5, where you will patrol. Whatever's in there is broken, so don't worry about fucking up your new job just yet." Without any further explanation, the two left her there.

_I guess I'll get my rifle after mealtime then..._

Beau entered the building, looking around to see if anyone was there. She was alone. She let out a sigh, relaxing her posture. Beau took a look around the room. It didn't seem too odd. Not at all what she was expecting at least. There were no crazy secret military or government experiments. No strange creatures in pods, no aliens. All that lined the walls where various machines and electronics. Circuit boards with blinking lights. Buttons and switches, all with labels that seemed like codenames, like Mother Goose A. How'd they remember any of these?

Beau stood by the door for over an hour, completely still in the room, watching for any movement. But there was nothing. Since nothing was going on and it didn't seem like anything would happen anytime soon Beau left her spot by the door, turning back to all the buttons and switches. She looked them each over.

Tree House, Starlight, what kind of labels were these?

_That's why I'm not one of the scientists. Like hell I'd ever remember what these are..._

Beau continued to read each label.

Project Donuthole?

Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to flip the switch. Nothing. No noise. No lights changed. Nothing.

"I guess they really are broken." Beau glanced off to the side, about to return to the front door. But then something caught the corner of her eye. A second door. One she hadn't noticed before. She made her way over.

"If I'm going to be patrolling this building and standing guard all day I might as well get acquainted with it." So with that, Beau pushed open the door. A flight of wooden stairs lead down to a basement. Instead of a dark abyss at the bottom there was a dazzling glow of colorful lights, drawing her in. Beau made her way down the stairs, each squeaking as she went.

When she finally reached the bottom her eyes widened. The room was completely empty, save for a giant colorful tear in the air. It was as if someone had taken a pair of scissors and cut through space. The pulsing and swaying lights drew her in further, leaving her senses dulled as she blocked out everything else.

"You aren't supposed to be down here!"

The voice caught Beau off guard, making her yell out. Her yelp only got louder as she lost her footing in surprise, sending her tumbling into the tear.

Colors swirled and engulfed Beau, making her nauseous as she fell for what seemed like hours. The silence was deafening, drowning out her screams.

Then it was suddenly over. A split second later she fell face first out of the tear. She scrambled to her feet, but what she saw before her nearly made her fall over again. Instead of seeing the basement room and an angry scientist she saw a wasteland. There were no signs of life. Beau couldn't recognize anything around her. All trees or plants that would be around was gone. There was no sign of anyone, be it plant, animal, or human.

Beau turned around, ready to go back through whatever she had come through. But it was gone, as if it had never existed.

"No...nononono please no! No no, it can't be gone!" Beau yelled, scratching at the air where the tear once was. Maybe she would have been braver if she had her rifle. Or if she had any clue where she was.

The adrenaline in her blood and the strobing colors finally got to her, making her throw up. She fell to the ground. She laid there, dry heaving even after she was sure she’d thrown up everything in her stomach. Her thoughts of self hate and loathing raced, trying to regain her breath again, until she couldn’t stand it any longer.

_Pathetic! What kind of soldier am I if I can't get through this?_

Beau pulled herself up. She had to go. Go anywhere. If she walked long enough she was sure to find something. Some sign of humans, or anything living.

So that's what she did. She walked and walked. She had no real destination in mind. How could she? She had no clue where she was. But she couldn't just give up and die. Beau walked for a day and a half in the desert wasteland. In that time she hadn't encountered anything, no food, no water, no animals. Not even a cactus she had assumed would dot the sand. Her hope was quickly fading as she faced the threat of dying from dehydration. Or whatever made this place a wasteland. Weak, tired, and hungry Beau struggled to stay afoot. Then she saw it

A wall.

It was huge, stretching as far as the eye could see both left and right. Beau tilted her head to the sky. She couldn't see the top. Her heart skipped a beat she struggled her way over. As she got closer and closer to the wall small figures started to take shape, and those small figures soon turned into people.

"H-hey!" She called out to them. Each of them turned in alarm. Their clothes were something she'd never seen before. A full body suit, white and light blue, with an unfamiliar emblem and a tag reading 'Kane Co.'. They wore hats that covered their entire head, only a small portion of their eyes visible. They all pointed guns shes never seen before at her, causing her to instinctively raise her hands.

"Please let me in...! I-I've been walking around out there for nearly two days!" Beau pleaded, causing the group to quietly converse with themselves, there eyes never leaving her for too long.

"So there really are people out there?

"But everything except Deluxe is gone right?"

"We'll have to take her to Kane."

Beau opened her mouth to ask what the hell they were talking about but was stopped when she was roughly grabbed by one of the men, the others pointing their guns at her. Of at least what she assumed to be guns. They were something she hadn't ever seen before, long and white with small blue details. They almost looked like a rectangle with a trigger. Either way, she didn't want to initiate any fight, she didn't have any strength left anyway.

The man holding her arm touched the wall, causing a small holographic square to pop up. Beau raised an eyebrow as the man typed into it. A section of the wall opened up as the keyboard shut off and Beau was lead inside. It seemed like an elevator, more holographic buttons showed up along one wall and she felt the room lurch as it began its accent. Her groggy mind assumed it was to the top of the wall, whatever it was that was up there. She got her answer when the doors slid open.

Inside was a city straight out of a sci-fi movie. Everything was white. Beau's mouth fell open in awe as she stared wide-eyed at all the floating towers and cube-shaped pods flying between them. 

"What the hell is this place...?"

"What? Never been to Detroit?" One of the men said. Beau stared at him, even more confused.

"Detroit? Detroit Michigan? I've been to Detroit, and this sure as hell ain't it." Last she checked Detroit was a dangerous dirty and crime filled city. Not some futuristic place like this.

"Yeah, this is Detroit, always has been." The man glanced at her as they entered one of the pods. It floated up as soon as they were all in, heading for the tallest tower there. 

"But Detroit is crime capital of the U.S! T-This is nothing like it!"

The men ignored her, focusing ahead at the incoming building. The pod docked and Beau was dragged out, lead through winding halls with endless doors. Soldiers and scientist walking the halls each gave her a range of confused, frightened, and disgusted glances. She tried to ignore them and brush them off. She was dressed differently then all of them, not wearing their white and blue uniforms, looking dirty and drained. No wonder she got looks.

The group stopped in front of a large set of doors, one bringing up the holographic keyboard again. Moments later the doors opened and Beau was pushed inside.

"We've brought the girl from the wasteland Mr. Kane." One of the soldiers spoke up.

_Wait when did they tell this Kane guy?_

"Good. You can leave now." Kane said as he turned around to face Beau. He dressed in all white and was bald at the top of his head. The rest of his hair was tied into a ponytail. He walked up to her, hands behind his back. "So your the girl they found in the wasteland?" The power and control behind his voice reminded Beau of her superiors, making her pull down the bandana from over her mouth and stand at attention as she answered him.

"Yes sir, that would be me."

"Why were you out there? Where did you come from?" Kanes voice was calm, but he was stern and forceful.

"I can't say I know. One second I was at the military base and the next I was on the ground in...wherever out there is."

Kane raised an eyebrow, clearly curious, though his eyes showed he was skeptical. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Beau paused for a moment, trying to decide what he should and shouldn't know. "My name is Beau Young. I was Sargent and sharpshooter for the U.S military. One second I was at my new assignment and the next I was here."

"U.S military?" Kane echoed. His mouth twisted into a smile under his goatee. It combined with the glint in his eye sent a shiver down Beau's spine. "That's been disbanded for decades. Theres nothing left to protect."

Beau stared back at him in shock. "Pardon? That can't be sir, I was there just two days ago."

Kane looked her up and down. "You don't look like your from Deluxe. Did you come from Motorcity?"

Beau was only more confused by his question. "Sir, what year is it?" A stupid question, but the Detroit she knew was nothing like this.

"The year is 2219."

Beau stared off for a minute. The words didn't really connect for her put first? 2219? She was from 2019, how the hell was that possible? How was any of this possible? How could she walk from Nevada to Michigan in two days? How was Detroit the only thing standing? What was with all the futuristic...everything?

"That can't be."

Kane again raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"I'm from 2019 sir. I was just stationed at Area 51 in Nevada. But now I'm here, in Detroit, in 2219. How is that possible?"

"You're from the past?" Despite how tense Beau seemed Kane began to laugh. He clearly didn't believe her. Beau gave in a concerned and confused glance. "At ease cadet." Kane said to her. Beau hadn't even realised she was still standing at attention, but the wasted no time following his commands. "You clearly know your way around a fight." He gestured to her muscular figure. "From the past or not, you could be extremely useful. How about we make a deal?"

Now it was Beau's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What kind if deal do you mean?"

"You help me protect the people of Deluxe from those Motorcity scum and I'll provide you a place here in Deluxe. You sure look hungry."

And that she was. But she also had no clue what Kane was talking about. "Isn't Detroit called the Motorcity? What's Deluxe?"

Kane smiled down at her. "A little history lesson then? You see, many years ago I built this wonderful city of Deluxe to protect the people of Detroit and give them a safe place out of the wasteland. Theres no danger to them here, and I work hard every day to make sure that's the case." He paused for a moment, looking out the window and down to the ground below the floating buildings. His eyes stopped on a small tunnel that seemed to lead underground. "But you see, the people of Motorcity want to tear all these people away from their safe haven, down to the sewers they live in, having no concern for safety where they do whatever it is they want." He turned back to Beau, a scowl now peeking from his goatee. "They say that I've stolen their freedoms, and they drive up here in their cars trying to start a fight. They're trying to put everyone here in danger. But none of them seem to understand what I sacrifice!" His voice boomed, frightening Beau for a moment, but Kane quickly regained his composure. "There are tough decisions I have to make, but I do it all for Deluxe. The scum of Motorcity come here and try to destroy everything I've sacrificed so much for. They must be stopped. They are a danger to all Deluxians."

Beau took a moment to take it all in. She still had no idea what had happened. She didn't know why everything was a wasteland. She didn't know much about Deluxe or Motorcity. Kane looked at her expectantly. "So, whatdda say kid?"  
Beau looked past him, out the windows of the skyscraper, down at all the other glass building. Down at all the floating pods carrying people across Detroit. This was all that was left of humanity. All the people in their identical jumpsuits went about their day as if it was like any other. And it was for them. They all seemed pretty happy. Why would someone try to destroy that happiness? It was that very question that sewed the seeds of doubt in her mind.

Suddenly the earsplitting screeching of tires cut through the air as a green  muscle car peeled out from the tunnel. Guns strapped to it shot out green laser-like bullets, only adding to the noise pollution. The people nearby looked panicked as the car whipped past, driving on the barren winding white roads, jumping from pod to pod on it's way seeming up to where she and Kane where. Kane quickly ran over to the window, Beau close behind.

She'd never seen a car go so fast, even in the races on TV. It was going well over 200mph as Kane brought up one of the holographic screens, quickly typing commands into it. Beau watched from the window was several silver box shaped bits came from all directions, swarming the car as it shit at each, only causing more panic. Kane continued to send wave after wave at the car, which continued to speed to the building they where at as it fired. The car swerved left and right, barely keeping on the path. Beau was thoroughly impressed. At the speed it was going it was amazing the car stayed grounded on the thin track. Soon enough the boys became too much for the lone car to handle, causing it to drive off the path, falling on top of a passing pod. The driver wasted no time peeling off, going down and down until it reached the ground again, retreating back into the tunnel, a handful of boats chasing after.

Everyone down in Deluxe seemed terrified, as if they all expected to have been caught in the crossfire. They truly need protecting. Beau's mouth was agape as she stared down the tunnel.

Kane's loud breath brought her out of her transe. She walked up to him. Beau extended her hand to the man, looking him in the eye. "Sir, you have yourself a deal."

A smile spread across Kanes face as he too her hand, shaking it firmly. "Excellent. And please, call me Kane."


	2. Into The Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau makes her way to Motorcity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of May 9th 2019 this chapter has been edited and heavily changed. If past readers are here I ask you please re-read this chapter.
> 
> Because of the time I spent changing this chapter three may be delayed, please understand.
> 
> All character art (to be added sometime May 9th, 2019) is done by my buddy whom is vv talent. A link to her page will be added soon. Go check out her Motorcity fanfic when it's out, from what I've read its vv good

Beau navigated the winding halls of the Kane co. tower, destination set for one of the simulation rooms. She had slowly but surely adjusted to things in the new Detroit. The plain foods, the endless laws and rules, even the mandatory Kane Co. uniforms. It definitely wasn't the worst possible outcome to her situation.

She began to let her mind wander as she made her way to her destination. What was the city under Deluxe like? She'd already been in Deluxe for nearly a week yet she hadn't yet been sent to Motorcity. From the way Kane spoke about it, it seemed little more than a sewer. For all she knew, maybe it was.

Beau's thoughts shifted from where she would inevitably be going, and instead to where she was. Metal double doors stood in her way, behind them the simulation room. She reached her hand out to the door, ready to punch in the code, but the holographic keypad everyone seemed to be calling a com didn't pop up. The one thing she wasn't quite used to yet. No matter how hard she tried to replicate what she saw the others around her do she could never seem to get any coms to work.

"Come on!" Beau said, shaking her hand in front of her. Just like before nothing happened. She mumbled quiet profanities to herself, staring at her hand as if the com would turn on from her sheer will.

"Beau? What are you doing here?"

The voice coming from over her shoulder made Beau jump in surprise. She was so focused on her hands that she hadn't heard them coming. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a man dressed in a similar Kane Co. uniform, his brown hair swirled over his forehead, tilted in her direction.

"Tooley!" Beau greeted him with an exaggerated smile. Kane's right-hand man. Incredibly stupid, but incredibly loyal. "You see, I was trying to get into the simulation room, but I just can't get the com to work!" Beau explained her issue in an exaggerated tone.

"Oh! Let me try!" Tooley stepped up next to her, pulling up the door's com in a split second, entering a code that caused the doors to open. She had to admit, seeing someone with a rock for a brain open the door as if it were as easy as breathing stung. "There you go Beau!" Tooley said to her with a smile. "If you ever need anything you just gotta ask!"

"Actually since your here, Tooley," Beau turned from the door to him with a thoughtful glance. "Would you mind training with me? I've got to be ready when I eventually go to Motorcity." He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he was a brute. Physical training would be the best way to get ready for the Burners. At least in her eyes.

Tooley glanced off to the side. "I don't think Mr. Kane would want me to get in any fights… He hasn't told me to show you to the breakroom. That means beat you up." Beau sighed. She had figured he would say as much. 

She turned back to the doorway. "I honestly don’t understand how Kane stands you." Her voice had done a complete 180. Her feigned harsh tone had caused Tooley's smile to drop.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well,” She raise her arms in an uncaring manner, “you're clearly not very smart." Beau felt terrible for saying such mean things, even if they were true. She didn't want to hurt Tooley, but getting him mad was more than likely the easiest way to get him to throw a punch.

Tooley frowned. "Hey! I'm very smart! And I always do exactly what Kane says!"

"So you don't have any will of your own?"

Tooley stumbled over his words for a minute, trying to think of what to say. "H-hey! you take that back!"

"You came by here for a reason, right? Kane must have had you on a task of some kind. Yet you already got distracted and forgot." She shook her head. "It's only a matter of time until I replace you as Kane's right hand, especially after I catch those Burners." Beau wouldn't ever take that from Tooley. Smart or not, he worked for that position and she wasn't interested in taking it. But her words seemed to throw him over the edge. Beau smiled as he lunged at her.

Tooley's movements were decently fast. He threw a punch at her face, but his movements were erratic with rage, and it was painfully clear they were unplanned. Beau saw the hit from Tooley easily and quickly sidestepped. There was a decent amount of power behind the punch, clear from the way he stumbled. Beau took the opening to drop down, quickly throwing a punch up at his gut. 

The hit knocked the breath out of him, causing him to clutch his stomach and struggle to breathe. She took that moment to kick his legs out from under him, sending him to the floor as the sounds of heavy footsteps rang from outside. Beau quickly bent down to Tooley. 

"Tooley, I'm so, so sorry. You're right, Kane is lucky to have you and I could never replace you." The moment the words were out of her mouth she yanked her mask over the lower half of her face. Just as she did an angry Kane walked through the door.

"Tooley!" He yelled at the man slowly rising from the ground. "Why haven't you brought Beau up to my office yet?" He seemed more annoyed than angry, as if this was a common occurrence. 

"Oh right!" Tooley said in a long breath. He turned to Beau. "I think Mr. Kane wants to see you!" 

Kane ran his hands across his face. "Yes. Thank you Tooley," he said half-heartedly as Tooley went off to do his other duties.

Beau watched him walk off. It was as if their fight had never happened. Turning back to Kane she stood at attention. "Kane, what is it you needed from me?"

A familiar, almost unsettling smile returned to his face as he held up a small chip between his fingers. "This here is something not many people have. It's a personal com. With it you will be able to communicate straight to me here at Kane Co. It's got a few different features, like control of a few Kane Bots, and some others you'll have to find for yourself." Beau looked in awe at the incredibly small centimeter-long chip. How was it something so small could do so much? As if he were reading her mind Kane answered that for her. 

"It's a small implant that will go into your arm. It'll wire itself into your nervous system. With just a thought you'll be able to turn it on."

_ Man, the future is pretty wack. _

"Thank you for your generosity sir. I'll be sure to put it to good use and capture the Burners." She gave a curt nod, only making Kane's smile grow even more. 

"I expect nothing less. Now, hold out your arm." She did as she was told. Kane yanked it towards him, placing the chip on the inside of her wrist. Within seconds it sank down beneath her skin. To her amazement it didn't hurt. The way he described it it sounded like it would be excruciating, connecting to her nerves and such. But she barely felt a thing. Once the chip was inside, the skin sealed back over itself, leaving no marks. She gripped her wrist in amazement, feeling for the chip. But felt nothing odd. Just the usual feel of veins and tendons.

"Go on," He said, smirk on his face. "Give it a go."

Beau frowned as she thought came  back to her. She could never get any of the doors to work, why would this be any different? Nonetheless, she tried anyway, giving her hand a quick shake as she hoped not to embarrass herself. To her delight and surprise, a red translucent screen lit up and hovered over her arm. Kane continued to smirk to himself as she quietly flipped through the endless screens and menus. "It's fantastic Kane, thank you. With this I'll be sure to catch them," She said, trying to remain professional and hide her excitement.

Kane turned towards the door, heading higher into the tower. “Those filthy Burners are tricky though,” his continued conversation signaled Beau to follow him. “So we’ll just have to be trickier.” With a twisted smile Kane lead Beau into an elevator. As the doors closed he pressed a button that would take them near the top of the tower. Nearly 20 stories up. Their ride was silent as the small box picked up speed, quickly climbing up the tower. Beau’s heart began to beat faster as she thought about what might meet her at the top.

The elevator soon slowed to a stop, the doors sliding open to reveal a room with several scientist running around. Like the other rooms the walls were glass, a view of Deluxe stretching for miles. Other than the scientists the room was mostly empty, the only thing of note being a far wall, a large display case with something she couldn't quite see inside. Kane lead her over to it, and as they got closer Beau realized that what was inside the case was a suit of armor, a helmet, and a rifle that hung on the wall.

Beau took a step closer, inspecting each. The helmet looked like something you’d see some futuristic soldier wearing. It was made from some sort of black metal she didn’t recognise. Touching it, Beau was surprised by how cold it was. Around where the ear was there was a ring of blue light that gently glowed. The face of the helmet was a thick black glass, making Beau wonder how anyone would ever see out of it. 

Her eyes shifted to the armor. Black metal sheets  covered every part of it. Long streaks of blue lights ran up and down the arms, matching the design of the helmet. Despite several visible wires, cogs and mechanical pieces that Beau would never be able to make sense of the suit was slim, almost like a metal jumpsuit. Walking around to it's back she saw that the suit was open so someone could climb inside. Due to all the clamps and out of place pieces she guessed that it would close around whoever climbed in. All in all it looked like something that a scifi space soldier would wear.

Kane stepped forward, picking up the helmet and tossing it to Beau. "These are made from the latest Kane Co. technology. It's what will give you the edge of those in Motorcity." He motioned for her to put it on. After turning it over in her hands a few times she did just that, suprised by how comfortable and well fitting it was.

Once it was on her head a blue translucent screen illuminated in front of her eyes. Text that seemed like gibberish to her ran across quickly, proceeded by a loading screen.

**Operating systems: Fuctional**

**Scanning for suit: No suit detected.**

"Woah…" Beau gasped at herself. "It's amazing Kane-" She cut herself off, eyes widened at the sound of her voice. It wasn't her own, instead sounding far deeper and more...mechanical. 

"The helmet changes its wearers voice." Kane explained. "The Burners won't recognize you that way."

Beau never planned on showing them her face in the first place, but now they wouldn't even know her voice.

"That's just one of its abilities. It and the suit are the best of Kane Co.'s." He gestured to the suit, as if to tell her to put it on. Beau walked around to it's back where the opening was. For a moment she just stared at it, trying to figure out how she would get into it. The opening went from the top down to the center of the back, so she had to lift her leg up to slide it into place. She held both arms out as if struggling to balance, but she managed to get in without any problems. The moment she moved after sliding inside the clamps on the back locked around her, closing the hole in the back, fitting the suit snugly over her body. The helmet connected to the suit, leaving no skin uncovered. Beau could feel something akin to foam padding inside, keeping all the mechanical parts and metal from digging into her. She looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers. As she did the screen in her helmet lit up again.

**Suit Durability: 100%**

Beau clenched her fists and moved around a bit, getting used to the suit. She assumed it would be stiff, but it was fairly easy and natural to move around in.

"The last thing I have for you is this." Kane took the gun off the wall, passing it to her. A rifle she was quite used to, a laser scope positioned on top. It was unlike the rectangle shaped and blocky guns the other soldiers had. Instead it was shaped and modled similarly to the sniper rifles from her time. Beau quickly got confused as she looked it over, however. She couldn't find a slot to load a magazine or bullets.

"Where do the bullets go?" She asked Kane, looking up.

"Bullets? There hasn't been a gun that uses bullets in decades! All Kane Co. weapons fire pulse lasers made inside the weapon." 

"Pulse lasers...right" Beau figured there was no point in questioning any further. She wouldn't be able to understand such futuristic tech. As long as it fired when she pulled the trigger she didn't care how it worked. 

Looking at its side she noticed a small lever, several notches it could be pulled in and out of. Each notch was painted a different color. One blue, one yellow, one red, and one left black.

A short man in a lab coat walked up to Beau, noticing her look of wonder. She had honestly forgotten there were others in the room aside from her and Kane. "That is a new gun being developed by Kane Co. It has features no other weapon made by our scientists does. The pulses it fires can vary based on the mode the lever is pushed into…" he spoke quickly, his voice shaking with nerves. "It can also turn into a different gun if you press the button on the side."

Beau turned the weapon over again, finding a small white button on it's right side near the trigger. Curious now, Beau pressed the button. He nearly dropped it as the pieces of the gun quickly began moving and folding in, others swinging out or bending on hinges she hadn't noticed. Each mechanical part locked into place as it began to take shape. A pump action shotgun. How that came from a rifle appealed Beau. She turned it over in her hands a few times, taking note that the lever to switch the pulse type wasn't there. She hit the button again, the gun returning to its previous form.

"You've got all you need to capture the Burners now." Kane's voice brought her attention tion back to him. "Head to Motorcity. And don't keep me waiting." Kane turned and walked back out the door. Just as he did the screen in her helmet lit up.

**Current elevation: 140 Feet**

**Calculating most efficient route to Motorcity..... Proceed forward.**

Beau walked over to the glass that stood before her and a 10 story plummet to the ground. This probably wasn't the best idea, but the words continued to flash in her face. She slowly reached a hand forward, pushing the pane open. She stepped forward again, metal boots peeking over the edge. Workers and scientists alike stopped and gasped at her, calling her to come back. Their hearts were racing as much as hers.

**Heart rate: 115.3 beats per minute. Take a breath.**

Ok, maybe not as fast as hers. She took a deep breath. Kane wouldn't give her a suit that would kill her the first time she wore it right? It knew how high she was. She was just going to have to trust it.

_ I just have to take... _

She leaned forward and out the window, falling.

_ A leap of faith. _

She began to fall, faster and faster by the second. The ground was quickly closing in. This was a bad idea. Just before she hit the ground she tucked herself into a roll. to her surprise, the impact was nothing. She didn't feel it. She wasn't dead. The suit seemed fine too. After rolling a few feet she got up and sprinted towards the small opening in the ground she saw that car come out of.

She stepped inside. It was instantly darker, some of the only light coming from the dim blue streaks of light on her armor and the laser sight of her gun. She continued forward down the wide and empty path. Even in Deluxe, where things like cars where illegal, there was lively chatter and noise from citizens as they went about their day. But in the tunnel it was unsettlingly quiet. Beau ignored the hair rising on the back of her neck as she made her way to the dim light flowing in from the end of the road. When she met the edge her eyes widened. Junkyards, abandoned roads, rundown houses, as far as the eye could see. Being under Deluxe the sun was blocked out, making the entire city seem gloomy. The slums of the future. Why would anyone want to live here?

The helmets screen stayed silent, so Beau took it upon herself to pick a direction and begin running. She didn't know what any of the Burners looked like, so she would instead have to rely on the cars. Looking to the rundown city as she ran she assumed that most people didn't have cars. With them being against the law above and Motorcity seeming to lack the resources to mass produce them they were probably expensive or hard to repair. Even if cars were common, the one she saw the day she arrived seemed pretty unique.

Beau squinted to look ahead. Not too far off she could see a building. Maybe that was it. She took off in that direction, sticking to the shadows and dodging between rubble to stay out of sight as she moved silently. She was there within minutes. She stayed a ways out, however. She scanned the road around the restaurant, looking for the green car she had seen driving through Deluxe just the other day. It was pretty easy to spot, and next to it were three other cars, all similarly wild looking. She crouched down and looked through the scope of her gun, ready to pull the trigger if need be. The blue screen opened itself again in front of her eyes, highlighting each car. First was a yellow one. 

**Driver: Unknown**

**Burner tag:.........Found**

A small cursor zoomed in on a small logo on the car. A magic 8 ball that looked to be on fire. This process continued with the other two cars, a black one and a white one. The results were similar. Then the cursor got to the green car.

**Driver: Mike Chilton**

**Burner tag:..........Found**

Beau smiled. "Looks like I've found you Chilton." She  stood up, pressing a button inside the hand of her suit. The back unclamped, allowing her to climb out. It proved to be more difficult than getting in, her foot getting stuck and causing her to fall flat on her back. The rubble littering the ground didnt do much to break her fall.

"Ow…" Beau winced as she climed back up to her feet. She'd need to get better at that. She glanced around, letting out a sign of relief that no one had seen her fall. When she was sure she was the only one outside Beau took off her helmet, placing it with the suit and the gun. She readjusted the bandana that acted as a mask over her mouth, dusted herself off, and walked into the building trying to act as if she hadn't just painfully fallen onto the ground.

Stepping inside Beau was met with a sight she wasn't expecting to see. A lively restaurant, filled with people happily eating and chatting. She had taken off her suit because she assumed it would be out of place, and while there wasn't anyone she could see wearing one there were people dressed just as odly that weren't given a second glance. 

The restaurant looked like it would have just about every health code violation back in 2019, but despite that it seemed just like any other bar or restaurant she would have gone to. Given the vast differences between Motorcity and Deluxe Beau was suprised to say the least at how normal everything seemed. Back in Deluxe, all the food were these weird tastes cubes. All the restaurants were quiet and almost empty. But here people were eating foods familiar to her. Pizza, burgers, salads. It was like a second wave of culture shock, the first being when she first got to Deluxe.

"Excuse me miss?" A man's voice pulled Beau from her thoughts. 

"Y-yes!?" She turned around, stuttering a bit from the sudden voice. She was met with a man wearing an apron. He smiled at her.

"Welcome to Antonio's!" He cheered with wide arms. "Shall we get you to your seat."

"Oh, actually, would it be ok if I sat myself?" Beau needed to find the Burners. Even if she couldn't fight them here, or more so wouldn't, she could follow them. "I have some friends here that I was going to sit with." 

"Oh, than yes, please feel free." The man stepped aside, Beau thanking him as she walked past. 

Not really knowing what she was looking for Beau wandered around, looking at everyone she passed. Guys dressed in full hockey getups, a group of boys all dressed in yellow shirts and overalls, even a group of people who reminded her of the Men In Black. 

"Any one of these groups could be the Burners…" Beau mumbled under her breath. She glanced to the next booth she saw. Five people were seated in it, sharing a pizza. They were all smiling and chatting. A blonde boy looked at some kind of map on a com. Another muscular guy was enthusiastically telling a story about himself, doing karate moves between sentences. Beau was about to pass them up, but then she noticed something on their shirts. A logo of a burning 8-ball. The same as the cars outside. These were the Burners. She looked back over them again. They honestly seemed a bit underwhelming. The other groups actually looked like gangs, but these guys just looked like…normal kids her age.

"Can I help you?" Beau looked up, locking eyes with one  The brunette in the middle was staring at her, and at the sound of his voice the others all turned to look at her too. Her heart began to speed up but she did her best to keep her voice calm.

"Oh, sorry for staring! It's just not every day you get to see the Burners!" Beau said. "With all you...do for people it's an honor to see you."

The guy who was doing karate moves smiled and did more. "Texas is glad someone is recognizing is greatness." The others stayed silent, exchanging looks.

The brunette in the middle smiled at Beau however, the others following suit. "It's our job to do what we can to protect the people of Motorcity against Kane." 

His choice of words combined with his smile made her stomach churn, but Beau pushed the feeling away and ignored it. "Well then, I'll leave you to your food." She moved to a booth near theirs, taking a seat as the group went back to their conversations.

"There’s an Electrohut nearby, in the east junkyard," the boy with long blonde hair said. "The fusion battery we need to fix the gate should be there."

The brown haired boy next to him wrapped an arm around his shoulder, causing the blonde to jump. "Then Chuck here and I will go get it." Beau couldn't make out the mumble Chuck seemed protest under his breath, but it didn't sway the brunette in the slightest.

"Then we'll stay back by the gate then. Just in case something comes through before we can get that battery." A boy dressed in purple said. 

The brunette smiled. "Thanks Dutch, I can always count on you guys."

Another boy flexed, doing some shitty karate moves. "If anything comes through Texas will, HYAHH," he yelled, doing a karate chop. "Punch it in its robot face."

"You be sure to do that Texas, Motorcity's counting on you."

The girl of the group leaves over to the brunette. "Be careful Mike." Mike smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, that's what Chuckles is for." Mike gave him a hard pat on the back as they went back to eating their pizza.

Beau turned on her com.

_ So their gates are down huh? I'll have to keep those three busy then. That way Mike can't call for backup. _

She flipped through files and screens, soon landing on a menu for controlling a group of Kane Bots. She came across a file that showed something like a schedule. It looked like Kane would be sending a wave of Bots in a week.

"Well...They won't be expecting that today will they?" Beau said to herself, messing with the menus as she sent the wave to the gate she had passed on her way in.  Once she was done she got up and left, not having ordered anything, to Antonio’s dismay. She quickly made her way outside and back to her suit, which was undisturbed. She put everything on and grabbed her gun.

“Now to the Junkyard…” Beau opened her com and searched for the Electrohut. A map from a bird’s eye view opened. Displaying her current location and the distance from the Junkyard. She quickly looked it over, trying to memorize each turn and road she’d have to take. The moment she shut off the com, however, the helmets screen illuminated.

**Calculating route: Proceed east.**

“Huh...useful.” With that, Beau took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Beau had finally arrived she  was unsettled by the silence that swept through the Junkyard. Piles of rubble, trash, and discarded mechanical parts littered the place, some stacks reaching seemingly stories high. But one thing Beau didn’t see was an Electrohut. She had absolutely no clue what it was, but looking around she saw no building that still seemed intacted enough to still have anything usable. Focusing on the her screen Beau looked to see where it said the Electrohut was, but that only got her more confused.

“Huh? It says in right on top of it but-” Beau looked to her feet. “There’s no way that-”

Beau was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a screeching tires and an engine with a sound similar to a dogs howl. Beau quickly ducked one of the mouds of debris, peaking only her gun around the corner, watching through the scope.

Mike and Chuck climbed out of the car, gazing around the they had just pulled up in.

“You think it's here?” Mike asked, turing to Chuck.

Chuck began to walk around, furiously typing away on his com. Mike followed behind him at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets as he took in everything he saw around him. “It should be here… The com is says its- AHH!” Chuck was quickly cut off by his own scream, causing Mike to dash forward as he fell beneath the ground.

“Chuck!” Mike quickly through his hand out to where Chuck had fallen, seeming to barely catch him. Despite this being a good opportunity to take the shot Beau hesitated.

“You ok buddy?” Mike called down, pulling the blonde backup. Chuck was visibly shaking as he was dragged from whatever hole he was just pulled out of.

“Y-y-yeah, I-I’m great.” He said in a shaky voice, allowing Mike to release the breath he had been holding. 

“Well… I guess we found where the Electrohut is.” After a moment Mike went to his car, soon returning with a cable. He smiled with seemingly excitement as he tied the cable down, connecting some kind of hand clasps Beau had never seen. He tossed the rest of the cable down, causing Chuck to rush over nervously.

“No no no, Mikey please tell me you aren’t doing what I think your about to!” 

Mike looked up at him, smile still stretched across his face. “Ok, I won’t tell you then.” Mike crouched by the hole, begingin to climb down. Chuck on the otherhand, didn’t move from his spot. Beau readied her gun, pointing her sight right at the blonde. She would fire as soon as Mike was gone, then get him on his way back.

“You coming Chuckles?” Mike called.

“No way, I’m staying here. One touch on one of those walls and we’ll be fried!”

Mike shrugged. “Ok then, I guess you’ll just keep the mutant rats or whatever else is lurking here company.” 

“...”

Chuck stayed silent for a few seconds, before rushing down the hole after him.

Beau side, removing herself from behind the mound. She had a perfect shot, but she didn’t take it. 

“I’ll just have to get them when they’re back then.” Beau moved to the top of one of the mountains of rubble that was a ways off. It would offer a good shot for her. She laid flat on her stomach, propping up the rifle, intently watching the hole.

She didn't have to wait long.

Soon enough Beau could hear a commotion from down below. It started off quiet, the noise quickly turning into a far-off roar. Then the cable started to shake. Beau steadied her breath and prepared herself as a girlish scream erupted from the hole, followed by Mike and Chuck, who were then followed by a wave of Kane Bots. Beau tried to fire just as they past through her scope but the trigger wouldn’t budge. She quickly looked to her gun. She hadn’t yet checked the types of shots it had, nor did she put it in gear. She didn’t have the time though. The grabbed the lever, pulling it into a random gear.

She stood, taking aim at the car quickly fleeing the Bots that were shooting red laser-like bullets after them. 

**Wind: 3mph North-West. Aim accordingly.**

Beau took a deep breath, steadying her aim. Having to fire before they were too far out of range she pulled the trigger. The blast was far more powerful than she was prepared for. A thick blue pulse exploded from the gun, sending Beau falling backwards, dropping her gun in the tumble as she fell off the hill. It had done its job though. The pulse demolished the road in front of the car, sending a wave of rubble and Kane Bots trapped in ice around the car, causing it to crash. Hard. Beau scrambled up and ran to catch up to the car. This was her chance.

Mike and Chuck stumbled out of the car. “I’ve never seen one of Kane's bots do that.” Mike said, looking up at the frozen wave towering above him. He turned to Chuck. “Hurry and find an alternative path. Whatever did this is still around.”

“Already on i- Mikey who is that?!” Chuck pointed over his shoulder. Mike turned to see someone standing in a black and blue suit of armor. Beau, who had stopped a few yards from Mike and Chuck. 

“Stop, you have violated the law!” She yelled, though the suits voice had greatly distorted hers. “On behalf of Abraham Kane and the people of Deluxe I’m here to arrest you, Mike Chilton. Come quietly.” She pointed to him, his only reply a chuckle.

“Sorry, not happening.” He said, reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a small skull. In just a few seconds it morphed and fell apart, reforming into a staff, both ends similar to electrofied chainsaws.

“Then perish.” Beau raced forward, aiming a strike square for his chest. Mike blocked the blow with his staff, but Beau kept on him, throwing punch after punch, forcing him back.

Mike swung the staff, slamming the electrofied end into the armor, pushing up hard. The force sent her flying back, but she didn’t stay down long, jumping back to her feet. 

**Suit durability: 89%**

She cracked her knuckles. It was clear this wasn’t going to be as easy as she expected, bringing a smile to her face.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a good brawl.”

A similar smile came to Mike’s face as he charged at Beau, swinging at her left and right. She jumped past and dodged each with clean leaps and strides. The next time Mike swung at her Beau ducked under him, punching him in the gut just as she did Tooley. However, unlike Tooley, Mike recovered quickly, thrusting his staff at her again, striking her suit square in the chest. Even wearing the suit, Beau could feel the electricity from the staff and the strength behind his hit. As she fell to the dirt it was clear that Mike was experienced. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Beau started to climb up, slowly this time. Mike dashes forward to jer, ready to land a finishing blow. "If you ever want to catch a Burner you'll have to do better than that." Mike called with a rather cocky smile.

The screen in Beaus helmet suddenly lit up, highlighting something behind Mike. Her smile only grew. “I’m just getting warmed up!” 

She dodged his next slash at her, reaching up and grabbing his arm. Beau pushed up, throwing Mike over her shoulder and slamming him to the ground, knocking the arm out of him. Despite her strength, she was still shocked that the move went so smoothly and how easy it was to throw Mike. She might be strong, but it shouldn't have been so easy. Was it the suit…? 

The sight of Mike struggling to his feet pulled Beau from the question. She ran past him and pulled her rifle from the ground. She turned back only to be met with Mike’s staff hitting her across the face of her mask. 

**Suit durability: 73**

Beau retaliated by pulling the gun's lever into the yellow gear, firing a yellow, laser-like bullet point blank at him. Seeing her about to fire, Mike raised his arms, as if to protect himself. The bullet hit his arm, sending electricity through his body. There was no blood. It didn't pierce the skin or even tear his clothes. But the electrifying pain was enough to send him to the ground, writhing and convulsing as he was electrocuted. As soon as it stopped Beau climbed onto Mike, who was temporarily paralyzed from the strike, unable to push her off, instead breathing heavily. Beau raised the butt of the rifle over his face.

“See you in Deluxe." Mike squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact. But instead Beau was the one that was hit. Just as she was about to forcefully bring the gun down something slammed against the side of her head, sending her toppling to the side and off Mike, who struggled to his feet and ran towards the car. 

**Suit durability: 68%**

“I got him...Mikey I got him!” Chuck, who was holding a slingshot cheered, but that cheer soon turned to fear as he saw Beau struggling to her feet, raising her gun, the laser pointed at his chest.

A hand reached out from inside the car, pulling Chuck inside with a yelp. “Let’s get out of here buddy!” Mike voice rang out as his car peeled out, quickly driving too far out of range. Beau angrily kicked at the dirt, running after them.

 

  



	3. A very quick update!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted when chapter 3 is posted!

Hello everyone! I'm so so so sorry I've taken so long to update, and its probably pretty disappointing to see that this isnt chapter 3! But worry not, I'm here to 1)Apologize for such a long wait and 2) Tell you chapter 3 is nearly finished and will be out sometime this week! I have exams which would usually slow someone down, but because of it we only have class until 11AM, so I have a lot of time to work! Expect the next chapter very soon!

Sadly it will probably be a while until chapter 4, but only because I want to have chapter prepared in advance so I dont miss a deadline as bad as I did with chapter 3. As one last thing, I plan to add a short segment to chapter 2 at the end. For now this will simply be in the beginning of chapter 3, but once chapter 4 is released it will be removed from 3 and put in the end of 2.

Until then, thank you all so so so much for being patient, reading this fic, and leaving such kind comments, it all means the world to me and I'm so glad to see people are enjoying the story. I'll work hard to make sure chapter three lives up to the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted when chapter 3 is posted!


End file.
